Inspiration
by Drakai
Summary: Challenge from Crimson Lion: At Naruto's fifth birthday the Hokage gives him a leather bound tome with a very special content. Read now as Naruto becomes the newest in the long line of Legends.
1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konoha, sighed sadly to himself as he stared over the village from the very large window in his office.

The day was October 10th, five years after the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a beast that had literally appeared out of nowhere and attacked the village. In a last ditch effort his predecessor sealed the fox I his own son, young Naruto, at the cost of his life. His last wish was for the villagers to view his son as a great hero.

They did not. Sarutobi snorted. _To put it lightly._

Although Sarutobi had yet to witness any actual physical abuse, what he had seen was already bad enough. Not only had the older people ignored his existence at the best of times, they encouraged their children to do the same. So young Naruto had only one friend in the entire village. Sarutobi himself.

Forcing his mind to shift to a lighter train of thought, the elder Hokage wondered what to get the young boy for his birthday gift. Nothing coming to mind, he sat on the chair and drew his pipe, lighting it in thought.

_Let's see… He doesn't need kunai or shuriken yet. No weapons either. Maybe clothes… _Sarutobi's mind shifted to his last conversation with Naruto.

_Flashback Sequence_

_Naruto sat on the table watching the old Hokage, who had a miserable look on his face as he signed a mess of papers. He snorted in amusement when the old man sent a victorious smirk at the pile after he was done._

"_So, tell me Naruto, what is it that you want to be when you grow up?" Naruto took an amusing stance, scratching his chin in though with a comical look on his face._

"_A Legend."_

"_Oh?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. That, he was not expecting. "Would you mind explaining?"_

"_Nope." Naruto shook his blond head wildly. "All the old people in the village treat me like I don't even exist. So, if I become a Legend, then they couldn't forget me even if they wanted to." He explained with a large grin._

"_Good thinking, Naruto." Sarutobi nodded slowly with a small smile, before ruffling the kid's hair, much to his annoyance._

_Flashback End_

So, with a victorious look on his face, the Hokage reached for one particular leather tome at the top of his bookcase and looked it over. He smiled before exiting the office.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto sat on the bed in his bedroom, his feet dangling off the edge, waiting for the old man to come over and play with him for the day. Naruto smiled at the thought. The old man was really fun sometimes, when he wasn't lecturing too much.

"Hello there, how's the little birthday boy doing today?" The old man asked as he enetered the room through the window.

"I'm not little, dammit. I'm already five." Naruto pouted at him, showing him his hand.

"That's only four fingers, Naruto." The Hokage chuckled when Naruto quickly corrected himself and grinned without a word. "And where did you learn that word, anyway?" The old man frowned.

"From you." Naruto smiled. "You said it when the nasty lady outside your office brought in those papers."

"Eh, right." Sarutobi sweat dropped. "Well, don't use it until you're older, ok?" Naruto shrugged.

"So where's my present, huh?" Naruto asked, trying to pear behind the Hokage.

"Now, now, relax." Sarutobi chuckled. "How do you know I brought you anything?"

"Because it's my birthday. And people get things for other people they like on their birthdays."

"Oh? And what do Anbu get?"

"A day off and a boot to the butt if they don't like it." The Hokage chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"That's right. And here's your birthday." He brought out the tome from behind his robes. It was very large, so large that Naruto couldn't hold it normally yet, and very thick. The leather was black and it had an intricate gold design on the front cover. It was a phoenix made of what looked like flames

"You brought me a book." Naruto deadpanned at the old Hokage. "I hate reading."

"Not just any book, Naruto. It's very special. Trust me; you'll see once you start reading it." Naruto looked at the Hokage. Then at the book. Then at the old man again.

"If you say so." He shrugged, putting it on his bed.

"Now come on, let's see how good you've gotten." The old man said, motioning to the shogi board he had gotten the boy on his last birthday.

Later that day, when the sun had already set and Sarutobi had to say goodbye to Naruto for the day, Naruto was still looking at the book the old man had given him. He liked the phoenix design enough, but was still kind of hesitant to open it. But finally, after staring at the golden insignia for a good couple of minutes, he shrugged and opened the book.

The first page was completely blank. The second, however, had a black and white sketch of a man in simple traveler clothes with a cloak, holding a long sword in one hand and with a bow and quiver on his back. On the other side was what Naruto suspected was the man's name and a text below it. He scanned the rest of the pages of the book, only to find them all with the same basic context. The only differences were that the pictures were more like black silhouettes, with the names looking more like titles and under those were just a few short lines.

Naruto turned to the first figure and read his name out loud. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn? Who the hell was he?"

"Me." A deep voice called in front of him. He looked up and saw the same man that was on the sketch, only he looked more… see-thru.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aragon, son of Arathorn." The man bowed to Naruto.

"Are you, by chance, a ghost?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded for a moment before throwing the book in the air and jumping behind the bed.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked the boy with a bemused look on his face.

"I'm kinda afraid of ghosts." Naruto answered, peeking from the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you." Aragorn chuckled. Naruto did nothing for a moment before slowly stepping in front of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Seeing the man nod he sat back on the bed and put the large book on his lap.

"Now, I think it's time for an explanation, yes?" Naruto nodded somewhat eagerly. "Well, you see, I am an ancient hero from a long time ago. Once I died my essence was trapped in the book exactly as I looked at my prime, but with all of my memories. Are you following me so far?" Naruto nodded again, getting more engrossed in the story. "I was made the guardian of the book so that, when somebody that the enchantments on it judged worthy takes possession of it, I can guide him, or her, in the use of the book."

"Use?"

"Yes. Just like me, many of the ancient legends you'll never hear about anymore are residing in the book. We can pass on our skills and knowledge on to you."

"How?" Naruto was now very, very interested in the book.

"Well, if one of us had a special skill, you would gain access to it. And you would get our ancient weapons and know how to use them by heart."

"Awesome." Naruto had stars in his eyes. "But why was only your picture visible?"

"Because I'm the only one automatically unlocked when you get the book. The others you'll have to unlock yourself." Naruto opened a random page.

"Build a ship?" He asked incredulously, looking at another one. "Kill a dragon? Where am I supposed to find a damn dragon?" Aragorn shrugged with a small smile.

"To use the book, put your hand on the golden symbol and shout out: Legendary Form: Aragorn. If you want to use someone else, just substitute their name for mine." Naruto nodded and followed the instructions. There was a golden flash of light that showed Naruto, still in his old clothes, holding a giant sword in his hand, with a bow and quiver around his legs. Aragorn laughed at the sight. "Looks like we'll have to train you a bit."

"you're gonna train me?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look on his face, his gear disappearing in a golden flash.

"Oh, yes." For some reason, the kid didn't like the smirk his first Legend was sporting.

**Hey, this is an old challenge from Crimson Lion that I wanted to start now. And before you start bitching know that I use three coins with letters 'os' and 'ns' for them, so it's two out of three, and now it was on new story.**

**And I'd be glad if you submitted your ideas for the other Legends in the book. I already have about thirty, but if I like your suggestions, I'll incorporate them. Note that they have to be the full name of the character and the media they're from. Will be mentioned from the third chapter, the second will probably be coming up right after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years had passed since Naruto had gotten the book and met Aragorn, and in that time the old spirit helped him train his body and mind into shape to allow easier use of the other inhabitants of the book. He had also managed to unlock three more legendary figures.

The first was Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm. He was a friend and companion of Aragorn from his time. But unlocking the blond elf hadn't been at all easy. The instructions said he had to kill something at least 10 times bigger than him. Aragorn had suggested he go to the Forbidden Forest to find something close to that size. And find something he did. A huge-ass freaking snake. Luckily, he was proficient enough with Aragorn's sword, Anduril, and he was able to slay it after a long fight.

The second man he unlocked was called Cúchulainn. That one was pretty easy; he just had to kill a wolf. And the pelts got him some money from the foreign traders that came into town.

The third, however, was the most trying, horrifying and nightmare-inducing task he had to complete. He had to teach a kid something.

_Flashback Sequence_

_Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office, his feet on the old man's table. It was about seven years after he had gotten the book, and he was dressed in his training clothes, a black muscle shirt and pants._

"_So how are you doing?" Sarutobi asked him, throwing his feet off the table._

"_Fine enough." The young blond said, putting them back on, making Sarutobi groan. "I unlocked two from the book, along with Aragorn. They're pretty good guys." Sarutobi nodded to himself, frowning at the long pipe Naruto pulled out of his pocket._

"_I wish you wouldn't use that thing."_

"_An old habit I got from Aragorn." Naruto shrugged, lighting it up with a match. "Besides, you're using one too." He pointed to Sarutobi's still-lit pipe._

"_Yes, but in my old age I'm allowed to…"_

"_Spare me, old man. You give me the same lecture ever damn time." Naruto grinned, puffing out a smoke. Sarutobi's eye twitched, but he just waved his hands to the door._

"_Go on, get out. I still have a lot of work to do." Naruto chuckled and got out of the chair, but before he could get to the door it exploded inward, revealing a small, brown-haired kid with a helmet holding a big wooden kunai in his hand in a sloppy grip._

"_Today is the day that I will…!" He tripped and his extremely long scarf wrapped around his legs. "Ha! An excellent trap. You're still all that, old man." Naruto looked at Sarutobi, who was in the process of a face palm. "Or was it you that tripped me? Ha! Fess up, I got you!"_

"_What's this now?" Naruto deadpanned._

"_Come on, you'd better apologize for tripping me." Naruto's eyebrow started twitching and he grabbed the small boy by the scruff of his neck, lifting him up in the air and blowing a puff of smoke at him, causing him to cough._

"_Who the hell is this kid?" He asked the old man._

"_Well, that's…"_

"_Honorable Grandson, Honorable Grandson, are you there?" A Jonnin wearing a blue jumpsuit and sunglasses with a bandana walked inside the office. "Ah, there you are, Honorable Grandson. It's not proper to run off from your studies to hassle your grandfather; he has quite enough troubles as is."_

"_The Honorable What-now?" Naruto turned to Sarutobi._

"_Naruto, meet Konohamaru, my grandson."_

"_That's me, the Hokage's grandson, so you'd better treat me with respect and do anything I say."_

"_Cute." Naruto deadpanned, whacking the boy on the top of his head and dropping him in a heap. "I have to go now old man. See you later."_

"_You ruffian, how dare you strike the Honorable Grandson." The Jonnin turned to the kid on the ground. "Honorable Grandson, that is an example of what you might become if you bow to the riff-raff of this village. But if you stick with me I can show you a true shortcut to becoming Hokage. After all, I am…" There was a small cloud of smoke where the kid was a moment ago._

"_He went after Naruto." Sarutobi motioned to the door, not looking up from his paperwork._

_On the street, Naruto was walking with his hands in his pockets, heading to a nearby dango stand for lunch. Only…_

"You do realize the kid's following you, right?" _The spirit of Cúchulainn, a very tall red-haired man with blue eyes, dressed in a green leather shirt and pants, with a brown cape and boots, told Naruto, hovering a few inches to the left of him._

"_Of course I do." He sighed, turning around. "Ok, kid, what the hell do you want now?"_

"_Ah, you found me." Konohamaru put down the tarp he was holding in front of him to blend with the fence. Only, he was holding the thing wrong side up, so it didn't really work. "Will you train me, Boss? Please?" He gave the best impersonation of the puppy-eyes he saw some of the girls in the village using._

"_Say what now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, bewildered._

"_Train me, Boss." He shot him the look again._

"_Those really only work on females." Naruto pointed to his eyes, a little creeped out. "And maybe small but extremely cute children. And you're neither. Now ask straight."_

"_Will you train me?"_

"_See, isn't that better?" Konohamaru nodded. "No."_

"_What? But why? I asked nicely."_

"_I never said I'd train you if you do." Naruto pointed out. "And what's with the change of heart? Ten minutes ago I apparently tripped you."_

"_Yeah, I still haven't forgiven you for that."_

"_And now I'm your boss?" Naruto continued, his eyebrow twitching. He looked to the left to see Aragorn, Legolas and Cúchulainn with amused looks on their faces. When they caught his eye, Cúchulainn clapped slowly, while Legolas grinned and Aragorn laughed. "Not helping, guys!"_

"_Huh, who are you talking to?" The kid looked around, seeing no one._

"_Never mind that now, give me one good reason to train you."_

"_Um… Well…." Konohamaru scratched his head in thought. "I don't really have one. I would say because I'm the Hokage's grandson, but I have a strange feeling that would just earn me another smack on the head."_

"_Smart kid." Naruto couldn't help but grin, patting the boy on the top of his head. "Come on, there's a nearby training ground open, I'm gonna show you a few things."_

"_Awesome!"_

"_But you owe me lunch."_

"_Deal!" The boy ran off._

"Well, he's enthusiastic, at least."_ Aragorn offered with a sheepish grin._

"_Shut it you." The four watched as the kid ran back, looking at Naruto. "What's wrong?"_

"_Which way to the training ground?" Naruto smacked his forehead with his palm._

_An hour later, after Naruto led the way to the empty training ground, Konohamaru was supporting himself by his wobbly hands, doing push-ups._

"_And three." Naruto said as he shakily pushed himself up, looking thoughtful. "That's three push-ups." Konohamaru raised a hand in triumph weakly. "In twenty minutes." The hand fell immediately. "Man, you need work, kid." He watched the boy for a few moments as he rested up. "You ok now?"_

"_I don't feel so good." Konohamaru clutched his stomach._

"_You're just hungry. C'mon, let's go get that lunch you owe me." The boy nodded and, with some help from Naruto, got up._

"_Ah, I found you!" The same Jonnin from before appeared in front of the two._

"_We weren't hiding." Naruto deadpanned. "What do you want now?"_

"_I have come to collect my wayward student." The man said, pushing the glasses up._

"_Yeah, well, your services are no longer required?"_

"_I'm sorry?" The Jonnin had a bewildered look on his face._

"_It means shoo."_

"_I know that." He bristled. "But who are you to tell me I can no longer train the Honorable Grandson?"_

"_Are you responsible for his physical shape now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow._

"_Of course not, what do you take me for?" The man scoffed. "He is far too young for…"_

"_That's your problem." Naruto cut him off. "You always start with physical training."_

"_How about a match then?" The man grinned. "Show your precious physical exercises against an Elite Trainer." Naruto raised an eyebrow, before grinning evilly._

"_Done. Kon, referee the match." The boy looked confused._

"_Do what now?"_

"_Just lower your arm and say go." The boy nodded and did as he was told._

"_Pay attention Honorable Grandson, this is what the difference between an Elite Jonnin of the village and common riff-raff is." The spectacled Jonnin boasted before charging at Naruto, who just side stepped the charge, clipping the man on the back, sending him to the ground._

"_Who's the Elite Jonnin again?" Konohamaru asked with a sweat drop. The man stood up and straightened his glasses, embarrassed._

"_That was just a fluke."_

"_That so?" Naruto asked. "Come then, and let me show you what makes a legend." The Jonnin charged, but Naruto just put a hand on the book that was hanging from his belt calmly. "__**Legendary Form: Cúchulainn!**__" A bright flash of light later and Naruto was holding a long spear in his hands. He twirled the big weapon around before grabbing it in a reverse grip, and, in one fluid motion, cut the Jonnin on the chest. "You're lucky." He said, releasing the form. "I managed to contain the bloodlust that comes with that form. If only just slightly." He walked to a starry-eyed Konohamaru calmly._

"_That was awesome, Boss! You're as strong as a Jonnin!" Naruto chuckled._

"_I am Mid-Jonnin in strength. I was lucky, though." Naruto motioned to the bespectacled Jonnin that managed to get off the floor. "Ebisu really is an Elite Jonnin, but he underestimated me. Severely." He got on his knees in front of the kid. "Two things, Kon." The boy looked at his expectantly. "One: never underestimate an opponent." Naruto motioned to the man and the boy nodded. "And two: there are no shortcuts. Anything worthwhile is worth fighting for." The boy nodded rapidly, stars back in his eyes. "Stick to the regiment I showed you and you'll get better. If you need some more instructions, the old man knows where to find me." Naruto turned around and walked back to the dango stand, smirking when the phoenix emblem on his book flashed._

_Flashback Sequence End_

The man Naruto unlocked, who he talked with just after lunch, was Quadehar, a mage teacher. He was a very friendly man, garbed in a brown robe with golden trimmings, and gave Naruto access to his magic spells and powers.

And now Naruto, garbed in black cargo pants, metal-plated boots with shin guards and a black sleeveless scale mail top with a golden phoenix on the back, and his book hanging from a leather cord on his left hip, was heading to the Academy for the first time, ready to find out who his new teammates and Sensei would be. He took out his pipe and lit it up, grinning as he passed the entrance of the school.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked through the door of the classroom, sitting down at the back and ignoring most of what was going on around him. He lightly kicked the chair in the row in front of him, making the brown-haired Gennin that was sitting in it groan and raise his hand in greeting, not bothering to do the same with his head. Naruto chuckled at his best, and only, friend Shikamaru Nara and leaned back in his chair, scanning the rest of the room. Having spent the last seven years in the Academy, he knew most of them, if only by name.

There was the Inuzuka heir, Kiba, an unremarkably typical alpha-male-minded teenager and his giant white dog named Akamaru, who had more sense than his owner, if only just slightly.

Next was the slightly plump Akamichi heir named Chouji. His year was full of them. Clan heirs, not slightly plump teens. He was sitting next to his best friend Shino of the Aburame clan. The two had met years ago and, being teased and ignored for different reasons, hit off right away. Sure Shino was the very quiet type, but Chouji didn't mind that.

Looking past the shy Hyuuga, Hinata, his eyes fell on Ino, the blond princess of the Yamanaka, who had a giant crush on his friend Shikamaru, who had trouble noticing this, despite his almost-equal crush on her. Naruto found no end to his amusement in watching the two.

The last two of any note were Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, and a total jerkass, and his single biggest fangirl Sakura Haruno, an otherwise plain civilian with pink hair.

"So, anything troublesome happen lately?" Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, eyes focused on the black board.

"Nope." Naruto sighed, crossing his arms over the table and laying his head on them. "Nothing at all."

"Anybody new in that book of yours?" Naruto had told Shikamaru of it years ago. The Nara had just shrugged and muttered a quiet 'Troublesome' before agreeing to help Naruto, should he need it.

"Unfortunately not. The others will require some additional preparation." Naruto grumbled.

"Like 'build a ship'?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Try 'kill a dragon'!" Naruto growled, ignoring the chuckle from his friend. That topic always got him going. "Where the hell am I supposed to find a fucking dragon?"

"Relax, man, Iruka's here." Naruto looked to the front of the room, noticing the sensei.

"Hello everyone. First off, I would officially like to welcome you to the Shinobi Corps of Konoha. I wish you all good luck, and please take care of your teammates. Team One will be…" Naruto tuned him out while he listed off the others, paying attention to the teacher only when he heard a familiar name. "Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame, under Kakashi Hatake."

"I feel bad for Shino." Shikamaru muttered to him, getting a hum in agreement in return.

"Team Ten will consist of Chouji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno under Asuma Sarutobi."

"Chouji won't have it easy, either." Now it was Shikamaru's turn to hum in agreement. "And why did he skip the other numbers like that?"

"No idea."

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year, so finally Team Eight will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka…" Naruto snorted in amusement. "And…" Iruka was interrupted when an Anbu with a dog mask appeared next to him whispering something in his ear before leaving the same way he came. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned by the Hokage." Iruka motioned to the door. Naruto clapped his friend on the shoulder and went out.

"So, what is it that you need me for, old man?" Naruto stood in front of the Hokage while his spirits were behind him, looking on in curiosity.

"We have a bit of a situation." The Hokage stroked his beard in though. "You see, recently I've been contacted by the Yondaime Raikage."

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's he want?"

"An alliance."

"Hm… If memory serves, the last time Kumo asked for an alliance…"

"The two daughters of the Hyuuga head were almost kidnapped, yes, so you can see my hesitation."

"Yes, they might try again. Although…" He mused, the political training from Aragorn kicking in. "If they're not our allies, they might become enemies."

"Correct. So I've decided to trust them. But this time, I will be the one sending the negotiator. They have already agreed to this stipulation. And that, my dear boy, is where you come in."

"You plan to send one newly minted Gennin to a foreign country to negotiate a treaty?" Naruto deadpanned. "Are you sure it's only tobacco in that pipe?" The spirits chuckled behind him while Sarutobi sent him a glare.

"But I'm sending my best Gennin with four people worth of experience, some of that in politics." Naruto turned his back on Sarutobi, deep in thought.

"_Eh, who knows, it might be fun." _Aragorn gave his two cents, getting Naruto's attention. He looked to the other three, who nodded their heads.

"Alright old man, I'm in. I'll get you that treaty with Kumo."

"And who knows, you may even find yourself a girlfriend there." Naruto rolled his eyes at the chuckling old man and left the office.


End file.
